Hen'nakanji
by Lecia412
Summary: No Summary. Curious? Check is out! KaiHun BL Dislike - Don't Read!
1. Chapter 1

**Pair : KaiHun**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort**

**Rate : M (Implisit)**

**Warning : BL, Typo(es), EYD, Bahasa Tak Baku, dll.**

**DISLIKE = DON'T READ**

* * *

_Pernahkah kalian mempunyai seseorang yang rela melakukan apapun untukmu?–_

_–Bahkan membunuh orang sekalipun!_

.

**Hen'nakanji**

.

Suara derit ranjang mengalun menjadi satu-satunya suara yang bisa di tangkap sepasang telinga siapa saja yang menghuni ruangan bernuansa eropa dengan dominasi warna biru gelap tersebut. Sesekali terdengar desahan lirih mengiringi setiap hentakan-hentakan keras tanpa jeda.

Sepasang anak adam tengah diselubungi suasana panas. Tak ada kata dalam kegiatan yang mereka lakukan di atas ranjang tersebut. _Silent!_ Mereka hanya ingin memuaskan setiap hasrat yang menggebu-gebu diantara keduanya.

Sepasang tangan meremat _bed cover_ berwarna putih yang sudah ternodai oleh cairan putih kental yang berbau aneh. Ingin sekali _namja_ yang menggigit bibirnya tersebut mengeluarkan desahannya yang tertahan. Namun tidak bisa. Pasangannya tidak menyukai kebisingan. Desahannya hanya akan membuat orang yang tengah menindih tubuhnya semakin brutal menyerangnya.

Sehun. _Namja_ yang terus menggigit bibirnya hingga berdarah. Entah sudah berapa lama ia bertahan dalam posisi seperti itu –Doggy style. Namun tubuhnya sudah lelah. Kedua lututnya sudah tak mampu menahan tubuhnya agar tidak ambruk.

Sementara _namja_ diatasnya terus menghentakan miliknya tanpa jeda sedikitpun. Sehun sudah mencapai klimaks yang ke lima kalinya, sementara _namja_ yang berada diatasnya sama sekali belum mengeluarkan hasratnya di dalam tubuh pucatnya.

Brukk

"Nnn–"

Tubuh Sehun ambruk saat _namja_ diatasnya berhasil mengeluarkan klimaks pertamanya. Tak ada kecupan sayang, ataupun ucapan terima kasih. _Namja_ tersebut bangkit dari posisinya yang menindih tubuh Sehun dan melangkah meninggalkan ranjang empuk miliknya yang menjadi saksi bisu kegiatan panas mereka selama beberapa jam lalu.

"Bersihkan tubuhmu." Ucapnya datar.

Sehun sudah terbiasa seperti ini. Kegiatan 'bercinta' yang selalu dilakukannya setiap hari, bahkan Sehun tak mengingat berapa kali dalam sehari ia menyatukan raga dengan _namja_ yang begitu dipujanya tersebut.

Sehun tak ingin mengingatnya. Meskipun berjuta kalipun Sehun melakukan hal tabu tersebut, Sehun tak akan pernah bosan. Karena dirinyalah yang selalu menginginkan ini semua.

Sehun menatap punggung tegap berbalut kulit tan yang sangat sexy dengan mata sendu. Namun sedetik kemudian, ia merubah ekspresinya menjadi datar –seperti biasanya.

Sehun segera bangkit dengan langkah tertatih menuruni ranjang. Ia sedikit merasakan nyeri pada bagian belakangnya. Apalagi ia merasa jika sesuatu mengalir di pahanya. Sehun mengarahkan tangannya menyentuh cairan tersebut.

'_Sperma Jongin!'_ Sehun menatap jarinya tersenyum, sedetik kemudian ia arahkan jarinya ke dalam bibirnya. Menjilat cairan milik _namja_ yang sangat dicintainya itu.

Dia selalu menyukai aroma serta rasa dari cairan _namja_ –yang entah mempunyai status apa dengannya– yang selalu membawanya ke tebing kegelapan. Sebut dia gila. Tapi Sehun benar-benar menyukainya, bahkan melebihi minuman _favorite_ nya –bubble Tea.

.

**Hen'nakanji**

.

"Kau terlambat 10 menit." Suara tenor seorang _namja_ paruh baya menyambut kehadiran Jongin di sebuah _restaurant_ mewah tersebut.

"Cepat katakan apa maumu menyuruhku kesini." sahut Jongin datar.

_Namja_ tersebut terkekeh pelan. Sikap dingin dan tak mau basa-basi. Sungguh sangat mirip dengan dirinya.

"Apa kau tidak merindukan ayahmu ini?"

Jongin memutar bola matanya. "Jika tidak ada yang kau bicarakan, lebih baik aku pergi. Aku tak punya waktu untuk sekedar berbasa-basi."

"Duduklah dulu Jongin_ie_." _Namja_ paruh baya tersebut meraih dagu wanita yang duduk di sampingnya. Bibirnya mencium ganas bibir berwarna merah menyala _yeoja_ berambut pirang dengan pakaian yang mengekspos belahan dadanya.

Jongin berdecih mendudukan tubuhnya di hadapan mereka. Ia memandang ke samping. Matanya terlalu suci menatap pemandangan tersebut.

"Bagaimana perkembangan orang kita di China? Kau sudah menjalankan dengan lancar 'kan?"

Jongin mengalihkan wajahnya. Matanya menatap sang ayah tanpa ekspresi sedikitpun.

"Anda tenang saja. Anda akan mendapatkan kabar gembira besok pagi."

Jun Jin –ayah Jongin– tersenyum lebar. Ia sangat bangga pada putranya. Jun Jin sama sekali tak acuh tentang sikap Jongin yang dingin terhadapnya. Karena memang itulah yang harus dilakukan sebagai seorang anak mafia.

"Kau memang bisa diandalkan Jongin-ah."

Jongin sama sekali tak tersenyum mendapat pujian dari sang ayah. Ia justru merasa kesal kini. Ia muak melihat ayahnya bermain dengan setiap _yeoja_ murahan yang ditemukannya di Club malam. Lihat saja saat ini. Jongin bisa menduga jika kini tangan kiri ayahnya memainkan sesuatu pada tubuh wanita tersebut. Wanita murahan –menurut Jongin– itu menggigit bibirnya seakan menahan desahannya.

"Aku harus pergi."

Jongin beranjak dari kursinya meninggalkan pemandangan mengerikan tersebut.

"Bagaimana kabar bocah itu."

DEG

Langkah Jongin terhenti saat mendengar suara ayahnya. Jongin sangat tahu siapa yang di maksud Jun Jin.

"Jangan pernah menyentuh milikku." Ucap Jongin tanpa membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Jun Jin.

"Aku kira, dia bocah yang menarik. Kau benar-benar pandai memilih barang. Apa dia tak kau ajak kemari?"

Jongin tak menjawab, ia melanjutkan langkahnya. "_It's none of your bussiness._"

Jun Jin menyeringai. Ia masih ingat dengan bocah yang dibawa Jongin. Bocah yang pernah menjadi saksi atas bisnis gelapnya. Namun entah apa yang dilakukan Jongin hingga bocah tersebut sama sekali tak keberatan untuk tinggal bersama anaknya.

'_Apa kau menyukainya huh?'_ batinnya.

.

**Hen'nakanji**

.

Sehun mondar-mandir di depan pintu apartemen milik Jongin. Jongin selalu menguncinya dari luar, dan tak pernah membiarkan Sehun beranjak dari apartemen mewah ini, bahkan untuk pergi bersamanya sekalipun.

Sehun tahu apa pekerjaan Jongin. Ia berpikir jika dirinya akan semakin membuat Jongin repot jika berada di sampingnya. Seorang mafia punya banyak musuh, dan mungkin itulah salah satu alasan kenapa dirinya selalu dikurung disini.

Ceklek

"Kau sudah pulang?"

Tak ada jawaban. Sehun sama sekali tak mempermasalahkannya. Kedua tangan pucatnya mengambil alih melepas jas Jongin. Ia mengikuti langkah Jongin yang mendudukan tubuhnya di kursi panjang ruang kerjanya.

"Apa kau mau kubuatkan teh atau kopi?"

Sehun masih berdiri di depan Jongin. Ia masih menunggu Jongin mengeluarkan suaranya.

.

**Jongin POV**

Ku alihkan mataku menatap pemuda di hadapanku ini. Tubuh yang terbalut kemeja putih kebesaran milikku, membuatku bisa melihat betapa kontras kemeja tersebut dengan warna kulitnya. Kaki jenjang serta paha indah yang tak terbalut kain sama sekali membuat tubuhku memanas dengan sendirinya.

Sosok sempurna inilah yang membawa perubahan dalam hidupku. Mungkin aku tak akan merasakan perubahan ini jika saja ia tak berada disini, disisiku. Aku sudah terlalu kejam, kedua tanganku sudah kotor. Tangan yang sudah menghilangkan nyawa banyak orang ini, bahkan nyawa _namja_ yang berada di depanku kini.

Aku sendiri tak mengerti dengannya. Aku bahkan hampir membunuhnya, namun ia justru tersenyum. Aku sama sekali tak mengerti. Bahkan aku juga tak mengerti dengan kedua tangan ini. Tangan yang mendadak kaku saat aku ingin menarik pelatuk pistolku untuk mengakhiri hidupnya.

Apakah senyumannya telah melumpuhkan semua sarafku. Bahkan ada perasaan aneh saat aku melihat senyuman itu.

Untuk sejenak, aku seperti melihat cahaya darinya. Cahaya yang mungkin akan memberikan penerangan untukku berjalan di dunia kegelapan yang menjadi tempatku terlahir ini. Cahaya yang mungkin akan menuntunku menemui sebuah dunia baru yang belum pernah aku rasakan sama sekali.

Srett

Aku menarik tangannya hingga ia jatuh terduduk di pangkuanku. Ku peluk erat tubuhnya dan menenggelamkan kepalaku ke dalam dadanya. Perasaan ini. Perasaan nyaman yang selalu kurasakan saat ia berada dekat denganku.

"Jo-Jongin." Aku bisa mendengar jika suaranya sangat lirih. Mungkin ia tak mengerti dengan sikapku kini.

"Biarkan seperti ini sebentar."

Aku bisa merasakan tubuh Sehun yang tiba-tiba tegang kini mulai rileks. Bahkan kedua tangannya mengusap pucuk kepalaku.

Aku sangat menyukai sentuhannya. Entah apa yang terjadi dengan diriku saat ini, aku masih belum mengerti. Namun biarkanlah aku merasakan ketenangan ini untuk sementara.

Tanganku menelusup kedalam kemeja yang dikenakannya. Ku usap punggung halus tersebut. Setiap aku berada di dekatnya, tubuhku seolah bergerak dengan sendirinya. Ku mainkan jariku ke dalam lubang yang selalu membawaku ke surga duniawi yang memabukan bagiku.

Dia hanya diam dengan setiap perlakuanku. Aku tahu jika kini ia sedang menggigit bibirnya, mungkin ia takut aku marah jika ia mengeluarkan suara desahannya. Karena aku pernah membentaknya sekali, dan ia tidak pernah lagi mengeluarkan desahan setiap aku menyatukan raga dengannya.

_See!_ Bukankah _namja_ ini terlalu penurut?

Kubaringkan tubuhnya dan ku lepas kemeja yang menghalangiku bertindak lebih padanya. Dan kegiatan rutinku dengannya kini aku mulai kembali.

"Hn–" desahku saat lubangnya menjerat kuat milikku.

**Jongin POV End**

**End or Tbc ?**

* * *

Hi, It has been long time since I was posting last chapter of POL.

Absurd? I think so XD

Enjoy. :D

If you wanna me to continue this story, perhaps this story is only twoshoot.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pair : KaiHun**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort/Romance**

**Rate : M (Implisit)**

**Warning : BL, Typo(es), EYD, Bahasa Tak Baku, dll.**

**DISLIKE = DON'T READ**

* * *

.

**Hen'nakanji**

.

Sehun membungkam mulutnya dengan satu tangannya, sementara tangan yang lainnya ia gunakan untuk menahan tubuhnya sendiri agar tidak merubah posisinya.

Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Sehun selalu menghabiskan waktunya di ranjang bersama seseorang yang sangat dicintainya. Kim Jongin, _namja_ yang kini menggagahinya kembali. Tak ada rasa bosan bagi keduanya. Jongin akan selalu menghabiskan waktunya di ranjang bersama Sehun saat banyak pikiran ataupun jika sedang mengalami banyak masalah. Sehun sebagai sarana pelampiasannya.

Jongin selalu menggagahi Sehun dengan kasar seperti sekarang jika Jongin merasa kesal akan sesuatu yang berhasil memancing emosinya. Sehun mengerti dan Sehun tidak akan melawan. Ia akan melakukan apapun untuk _namja_ yang ada diatasnya kini, meski ia harus membunuh orang sekalipun.

"Ahhmphh." Sehun hampir saja kelepasan mengeluarkan desahannya. Sehun sudah mati-matian menggigit bibirnya saat titik kenikmatannya disodok berkali-kali oleh milik Jongin dengan kasar.

Saat ini permainan mereka tak selembut pagi tadi. Sehun juga tak mengerti apa yang telah menimpa Jongin kali ini hingga saat ia pulang, tiba-tiba saja tubuh Sehun langsung diseret saat ia ingin menyambutnya. Membanting tubuhnya ke ranjang dan mulai menanggalkan semua helai pakaian yang melekat menutup kulit pucatnya.

Jongin bahkan tak menyuruh Sehun untuk melakukan penetrasi terlebih dahulu. Sehun juga diam saja saat tubuhnya sudah telanjang bulat dan ditindih oleh tubuh Jongin cukup keras hingga Sehun sedikit mengerang kesakitan.

Tak sampai disitu saja, Jongin langsung menyerang lehernya. Memberikan 'tanda' kepemilikan disetiap sekujur tubuh Sehun. Leher, dada, perut bahkan paha bagian dalam Sehun sebelum Jongin mengangkat kedua kakinya dan langsung memasukan miliknya.

Sehun hampir berteriak kesakitan sebelum bibir penuh Jongin menyumpal mulutnya. Suara lengkingan Sehunpun tertutupi oleh bungkaman bibir Jongin yang melumatnya ganas seakan ingin memakannya.

Sehun merasakan jika Jongin kini sedang marah. Ia tak tahu kepada siapa dan apa penyebabnya. Karena yang bisa Sehun lakukan hanya pasrah menerima semuanya.

"Hmpphh–"

Sehun tak tahan untuk tidak mendesah. Ia terlalu sakit merasakan bagian selatan tubuhnya dibobol secara paksa tanpa adanya pelumas sama sekali.

Jongin terus menghentakan miliknya di dalam tubuh Sehun. Salah satu tangannya menahan berat tubuhnya sendiri sedangkan tangan lainnya ia gunakan memijat milik Sehun untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit yang dirasakan _namja_ berkulit putih tersebut.

Lama kelamaan Sehun menikmati permainan kasar Jongin. Bibir Jongin kini tak menyumpal bibirnya, namun sudah menjelajah meraup tonjolan kecil yang sudah menegang di atas dadanya. Menjilatnya dan sesekali menggigitnya kasar hingga membuat tubuh Sehun tersentak merasakan kesakitan sekaligus kenikmatan yang diberikan Jongin pada setiap titik _sensitive_ pada tubuhnya.

Jongin sendiri tidak akan berhenti sebelum amarahnya bisa mereda. Ia terus menyodokan miliknya hingga mengenai sesuatu yang ia yakini adalah prostat _namja_ dibawahnya. Bahkan miliknya kini sudah berdenyut ingin memuntahkan semennya. Jongin terus saja menyodok berkali-kali prostat Sehun semakin cepat untuk mempercepat klimaks pertama.

Tubuh Sehun sendiri juga ikut terhentak cukup keras ke atas dan ke bawah seirama dengan genjotan Jongin pada tubuhnya. Milik Sehun sudah berdenyut ingin mengeluarkan cairannya sejak tadi, namun Jongin menutup salurannya hingga Sehun harus menunda hasrat yang sudah tak sabar ingin keluar dari vitalnya.

"Jangan pernah keluar sebelum aku memperbolehkanmu." Desis Jongin tajam tepat di telinga Sehun tanpa menghentikan aktivitasnya memberi kenikmatan Sehun pada lubangnya.

"Ahh—Sehun!" Jongin menyebut nama Sehun saat ia berhasil mencapai klimaks pertamanya. Namun sayangnya Jongin sepertinya masih ingin bermain-main dengan Sehun. Ia membalik tubuh Sehun tanpa melepas jarinya yang menutupi saluran kencing Sehun agar Sehun tak bisa mengeluarkan hasratnya.

Maka dimulailah ronde berikutnya hingga Jongin harus menyerah pada tenaganya sendiri dalam mengeksekusi tubuh Sehun, dan Sehun harus mati-matian menahan air matanya saat Jongin menyumbat saluran miliknya hingga membuatnya harus berkali-kali _orgasme_ kering yang sangat menyiksa tubuhnya.

.

**Hen'nakanji**

.

Entah ada angin apa yang membuat Jongin berubah pikiran kali ini. Sehun sangat senang saat tiba-tiba Jongin mengajaknya keluar. Bukan kencan ataupun makan malam. Hanya saja Sehun diperbolehkan keluar bersama Jongin untuk menjadi salah satu pengawalnya.

Kali ini Jongin ingin melakukan transaksi di sebuah restauran mewah di salah satu sudut jalan Gangnam. Transaksi yang mereka lakukan hanyalah transaksi jual-beli berlian. Restauran yang disewa Jonginpun tidak sembarangan. Ia memilih restauran Jepang dimana setiap pelanggannya mempunyai ruangan yang dibatasi sekat-sekat dinding kertas untuk menikmati sajian makanan disana.

Sehun melangkah dibelakang Jongin tanpa suara seperti pengawal lainnya. Jongin hanya membawa lima pengawal yang berjaga diluar restauran dan dua lainnya mengikutinya masuk ke dalam restauran. Sehun mendengus sedikit tak suka karena ia juga harus bertugas diluar restauran bersama ke empat lainnya.

"Selamat malam tuan Kim, silahkan duduk." Seorang _namja_ berwajah blasteran menyambut kedatangan Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum simpul tanpa berniat membalas sapaannya. Ia duduk bersila di hadapan _namja_ berambut pirang tersebut.

"Apa anda sudah menyiapkan uangnya Dongwoon-ssi.?" Tanya Jongin datar. Ia hanya tak mau waktu berharganya terbuang hanya untuk transaksi yang seharusnya tak membutuhkan waktu lama. Ia juga benci berbasa-basi.

"Anda jangan khawatir Jongin-ssi." Lelaki bernama Dongwoon tersebut menjetikan jarinya, menyuruh seorang pengawal yang berada dibelakangnya membuka koper hitam yang berada dipangkuannya.

Klek

Jongin menarik sudut bibirnya saat melihat uang yang memenuhi seluruh isi koper tersebut. Ia pun melakukan hal yang sama dengan menyuruh pengawalnya membuka kotak besi perak yang berisi berlian afrika yang berwarna merah seperti darah.

"Sesuai kesepakatan. 50 juta won. Anda bisa menghitungnya jika anda masih meragukan sa—"

Brukk

Bunyi bedebum keras memotong ucapan Dongwoon. Salah satu pengawal Jongin menghampiri Jongin dan membisikan sesuatu kepadanya. Jongin mengangguk mengerti dan meminta maaf kepada Dongwoon.

"Maaf atas keributan kecil ini. Pengawal saya sudah membereskannya." Ucap Jongin seraya mengepalkan tangannya dibawah meja, meredam kemarahannya.

Pengawalnya membisikinya jika Sehun membuat keributan diluar dan itu sukses membuat amarah Jongin meluap. Ia menyesal mengikutsertakan Sehun dalam transaksi kali ini.

"Tidak masalah Jongin-ssi. Silahkan dicek uangnya." Pengawal Jongin mencoba memeriksa uang yang dibawah Dongwoon. Satu anggukan kepala menyakinkan Jongin untuk menyerahkan berlian di tangannya.

Dongwoon tersenyum saat menerima berlian dari Jongin, namun hanya sekilas sebelum ia mendapat kabar dari salah satu pengawalnya tentang rencana yang disusunnya harus dibatalkan.

"Terima kasih atas kerja samanya tuan Kim." Pamit Dongwoon dan membungkuk sebelum keluar dari sana.

Dongwoon dan semua pengawalnya bergegas menuju mobil masing-masing dan pergi dari restauran segera setelah mengetahui jika rencananya telah gagal.

"Sialan. Bagaimana bocah itu bisa mengetahui rencana kita?" tanya Dongwoon kesal.

Ia mendapat kabar jika keributan tadi terjadi karena orang suruhannya yang menyamar menjadi pelayan terjebak pertengkaran dengan salah satu pengawal Jongin. Padahal ia sudah berencana akan meracuni Jongin saat transaksi itu dilakukan.

Tak ada satupun dari pengawal Dongwoon yang menjawabnya. Ia takut jika mereka menjawab maka kemarahan Dongwoon tak akan ada hentinya.

Sementara di restauran sendiri, kini Sehun terpaksa harus menerima perlakuan kasar dari Jongin. Sesaat setelah transaksi dilakukan, Jongin menyeret Sehun ke dalam toilet pria dan menguncinya dari dalam agar tak ada yang bisa mengganggunya.

"Apa sebenarnya maumu?" Jongin mendorong tubuh Sehun hingga membentur keras ke dinding yang ada di belakangnya.

Ia cukup marah pada Sehun saat mendengar penjelasan dari salah satu anak buahnya jika Sehun sengaja mendorong seorang pelayan yang akan mengantar makanan ke mejanya dan memukulnya.

Jongin tak mengerti sama sekali kenapa Sehun berbuat demikian. Saat ditanyapun Sehun hanya menjawab _"Aku hanya ingin melindungimu."_

"Aku hanya ingin melin—"

Plakk

Jongin menampar pipi Sehun. Ia sudah muak mendengar kalimat yang sama keluar dari mulutnya.

"Melindungiku? Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Justru kaulah yang harus kuwaspadai." Desis Jongin tajam.

Ia mendekatkan wajahnya hingga terpaut beberapa senti saja dengan wajah Sehun. Tangan yang ia gunakan untuk menampar Sehun kini beralih untuk mencekik leher jenjang tersebut.

"Ingat. Kau bahkan bukan siapa-siapaku. Kau harusnya tahu siapa dirimu."

Tangan tan Jongin masih melekat di leher Sehun. Sehun sama sekali tak bergerak ataupun berniat melepas tangan Jongin yang semakin mencekiknya hingga ia sulit untuk bernafas. Sehun hanya pasrah dengan membiarkan Jongin berbuat semaunya pada tubuhnya dan memejamkan matanya.

Melihat Sehun yang hanya diam tanpa berontak ingin dilepaskan, membuat tenaga Jongin melemas dengan sendirinya. Tangan kanan Jongin yang mencekik leher Sehunpun berlahan mengendur. Jongin tak yakin dengan perasaannya saat ini. Ia masih bingung dengan sikap pasrah Sehun atas semua tindakannya. Bahkan tak pernah sekalipun Sehun menolak apalagi berteriak kesakitan setiap ia melakukan kekerasan pada tubuhnya.

Mata Jongin masih terperangkap memandang wajah Sehun. Bahkan Jongin sama sekali tak melihat raut ketakutan saat dirinya hampir membunuh _namja_ pucat didepannya. Melihat Sehun yang tak kunjung membuka matanya, membuat Jongin tanpa sengaja mendekatkan wajahnya. Entah dorongan darimana, hingga tanpa disadari kini Jongin menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Sehun.

Ia melumat bibir tipis kemerahan yang seolah menjadi candu baginya. Melumat bibir yang selalu terasa manis saat bertemu dengan bibir miliknya. Sehun membuka matanya saat merasakan Jongin menciumnya. Ia bahkan sudah membuka mulutnya untuk memberikan Jongin akses masuk untuk menjelajahi setiap sudut mulutnya dan menggodanya untuk mengajak bertarung lidah.

Lihatlah. Bahkan tanpa dimintapun Sehun sudah membuka mulutnya. Apa _namja_ di hadapannya kini benar-benar tergila-gila olehnya, atau Sehun hanya ingin merasakan kenikmatan untuk memuaskan nafsunya?

Sapuan lidah Jongin dimulut Sehun benar-benar membuat tubuh Sehun seakan hilang kendali. Tubuhnya terlalu _sensitive_ menerima setiap sentuhan dari Jongin. Sehun menginginkan lebih, namun sayang sekali saat Sehun akan menekan tengkuk Jongin untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka, Jongin justru melepaskan tautan bibirnya.

Deru nafas memburu dari keduanya menyapu masing-masing wajah mereka. Jarak diantara mereka masih terlalu dekat hingga _saliva_ masih menjuntai dari bibir keduanya.

Jongin menjauhkan wajahnya dan mengusap _saliva_ yang mengotori sudut bibir Sehun serta dagu indah tersebut.

"Sebenarnya apa maumu?" tanya Jongin masih dengan nafas memburu. Seharusnya Jongin tak perlu menanyakannya. Karena ia sudah tahu pasti akan jawaban Sehun setelah ini kepadanya, bahkan jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Sehun selalu sama.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Dan seakan ucapan cinta Sehun adalah sebuah api yang menyulut amarah Jongin kembali, dengan cepat Jongin menyingkap jasnya dan mengeluarkan pistol yang ada di dalamnya. Ia mengarahkan moncong pistol tepat di dahi Sehun.

Sehun sama sekali tak bisa melihat gerakan Jongin yang begitu cepat meraih pistol yang diselipkan di pinggangnya. Sehun juga tak terkejut sedikitpun. Ia masih berdiri dengan memandang Jongin penuh cinta tanpa takut jika Jongin akan menyakitinya, bahkan membunuhnya sekalipun. Karena Sehun sama sekali tak takut akan kematian. Justu akan lebih membahagiakan jika ia mati di tangan orang yang dicintainya saat ini.

Jongin masih diam untuk melihat reaksi Sehun. Jongin bahkan heran dengan _namja_ yang ada dihadapannya kini. Sehun seolah sama sekali tak takut jika ia benar-benar akan membunuhnya sekarang juga.

Tak tahan memandangi Jongin tanpa berkedip, Sehunpun menutup kelopak matanya sejenak namun detik selanjutnya ia sudah tak melihat pistol yang tadi berada tepat di depan wajahnya.

Grep

Pandangan Sehun sontak beralih ke bawah. Mengarah pada tangannya sendiri dimana pistol yang ada di genggaman Jongin kini berada dalam genggamannya.

"Simpan ini." Ucap Jongin dingin sebelum pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang masih mencerna maksud sikap Jongin padanya.

Jongin sendiri hanya ingin menguji seberapa kuat nyali Sehun berada di sampingnya. Ia cukup terkejut setelah mendapatkan hasilnya. Jongin tak menyangka ada orang seperti Sehun yang rela mati ditangannya, bahkan mungkin Sehun rela membunuh orang lain yang berniat menyakitinya.

Namun Jongin masih ragu. Ia masih meragukan setiap kata cinta Sehun yang selalu diucapkannya. Jongin masih belum bisa mempercayai orang lain melebihi mempercayai dirinya sendiri. Begelut di dunia gelap seperti ini adalah bukan tempat yang tepat untuk menaruh kepercayaan pada seseorang. Apalagi seseorang itu mungkin adalah musuhmu sendiri.

**The End**

* * *

Oke, Jangan timpuk saya. Karena saya janjinya twoshoot jadi saya terpaksa mengakhirinya sampai disini.

Bdw, anda benar ini adaptasi dari manga. Saya juga lupa apa judulnya, tapi plotnya hasil pemikiran saya sendiri, mungkin ada beberapa kemiripan disini. Jadi mohon dimaklumi #bow

Lanjut atau tidaknya terserah readers. :D

Kansahamnida atas review, follow dan favorite nya. #flying kiss


End file.
